


Bromance As Old As Time

by OohSoManyFandoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AoS Brotp/3 Appreciation Week, Best Friends, Bromance, Brotp, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Legends of tomorrow season 4, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Nate Heywood, Singing in the Rain, SteelAtom Week, Steelatom - Freeform, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Bureau (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel, brotp Nate/Ray, legends of tomorrow references, mention Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, time traveling besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohSoManyFandoms/pseuds/OohSoManyFandoms
Summary: Nate is dealing with his transitioning from a full time Legend to a regular Time Bureau agent, and who's better to cheer him up than his best friend, Ray





	Bromance As Old As Time

It had been a week since he officially joined the Time Bureau, and Nate was missing his friend.

It was the first time in almost two years where he hadn't seen Ray for more than a few hours, or at least what was considered a few hours in the Temporal zone; one of the perks of living and working side by side with your best friend.

His new job kept him busy, and sure, most of the time he had Gary to keep him company, so he wasn't alone, but it just wasn't the same.

He was unable to stop thinking about his friends, his family, back on the Waverider - Sara, Ray, Zari, even Mick, and couldn't help but wonder what his old crew were up to.

The Legends were currently on a mission somewhere, from what Nate could gather, but he didn't know much else about it.

Usually he would have asked Ava for some more information; as the Time Bureau's director and Sara's girlfriend, she always had it, but unfortunately for him, she had joined them for the mission, and was as out of reach as they were.

So Nate distracted himself, taking on as many Time Bureau's missions as he could, which proved itself surprisingly helpful until much later in the day, when a set of hands suddenly blocked his view.

"Guess who!", he heard the enthusiastic voice in his ear, and excitement filled him instantly.

He would have recognized those hands, those giant banana hands, and that voice, anywhere.

"Ray! Buddy!" Nate turned around to hug his friend, "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were on a mission!"

Ray was almost beaming when he said "All done. Ava is actually bringing the fugitive in right now," he stopped to wave as Ava came into the room, clearly searching for Gary, "so I thought I'd take a ride with her and come visit my best friend."

Nate couldn't stop smiling.

"So, what were you people doing this time?" he asked, leading them through an elaborate maze of hallways and doors on their way to his quarter, "fighting werewolves in the alamo?"

They both smirked.

"Eh, stopping a possessed doll from killing women in the roaring twenties." Ray shrugged.

"You know, typical day on the Waverider," laughed.

Nate was laughing too, even though he still felt the familiar pinch of yearning inside, hearing about the people that he missed so much.

He was a bit relieved when the two finally reached his room, Ray changing the subject to the disk in his hand that Nate didn't notice before.

"So," he lifted it up to show Nate the title, "I thought you and I could watch 'Singing In The Rain' again."

Sitting on Nate's bed, he quickly added, "Only if you want to, of course."

Nate suddenly remembered the first time they watched it together, back in his first year on the team.

_He was hiding in the ship's library after a tough mission, doubting himself, when a worried looking Ray Palmer entered the room._

_Without saying a single word, he took Nate's hand, dragging him into the parlor, where there was already a bowl of popcorn on the floor._

_As they sat down on the couches, Ray signaled Gideon, who immediately started playing a movie Nate had never seen before. The sound of singing quickly filled the room._

_Passing him the popcorn, Ray explained that the musical was his favorite, always cheering him up, and that he thought perhaps it could do the same for Nate._

_It did._

_Ever since, every time one of them was feeling down, he would go straight to parlor, knowing the other one was already there waiting for them with a bowl of popcorn and 'Singing In The Rain' turned on._

_It was the first time Nate realized he had found himself a best friend._

Smiling at the memory, Nate gestured to the TV, telling Ray to put it in.

"I'll make us some popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best, I admit, but my writing skills are a bit rusty at the moment, since I haven't wrote in over a year, and I'm not used to do it in English, so.. Still hope you enjoyed 😊
> 
> Thank you @rycbarmerlin (Tumblr) for both being a lovely person to talk to and for making me want to write again 💗
> 
> P.s. I put in at least 4 different real LoT references, let's see who gets them all 😜


End file.
